iAttend Julliard & NYU (RE-WRITTEN)
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Sam, Tori, Cat, Andre , Jade, Austin, Ally, Kira and Jessie are all attending Julliard. Freddie, Brad, Wendy, Robbie, Beck, Dallas, Dez, Trish and Tony are all going to NYU. When they all meet will new friendships brew? Will old friendships flame out? Will romance occur? What happens when old enemies come back? Follow the young adults through college.


iCarly

iAttend Juilliard & NYU

Crossover with iCarly, Victorious, Austin & Ally and Jessie

Set After iGoodbye

Summary: Sam, Tori, Cat, Andre`, Jade, Austin, Ally, Kira and Jessie are all attending Juilliard. Freddie, Brad, Wendy, Robbie, Beck, Dallas, Dez, Trish and Tony are all going to NYU. When they all meet will new friendships brew? Will old friendships flame out? Will romance occur? What happens when old enemies come back? Follow the young adults through college as they face many struggles on their way to happiness and freedom.

 **A.N: This story focuses a lot on the personal problems. Like Sam's Father, Cat's Kidnapping, Jessie's father passing, Trish's parents getting divorced, etc. You will find out a lot more about those latter. As well as the music and the drama between characters.**

 **A.N. 2: I know that all these would take place in different years, but for the sake of this story it's all taking place in 2017. Also, Sam and Cat didn't happen, but Bunk'D did.**

 **WARNING: This story deals with topics such as gun violence, fires, psychopaths, kidnapping, murder, and other very mature topics. If you can't handle those things I suggest you not read this story. **

Characters

iCarly

Asher Leonard & Madison – Grace Violet Benson (Ash & Maddi) (Not Born Yet)

Violet Ann Puckett – Sam & Melanie's Triplet Sister (Vi) (6 When She Died)

Richard Lucas Benson – Freddie's Late Brother (Richie) (18 When He Died)

Carly Marie Shay (18)

Fredward Kris Benson (Freddie) (18)

Samantha Joy Puckett (Sam) (18)

Melanie Lauryn Puckett (Mel) (18)

Gibby Cornelius Gibson (18)

Wendy Nichole Robinson (18)

Daniel Gavin Connors – Mel's Boyfriend (Danny) (19)

Bradley Eric Summers – Wendy's Boyfriend (Brad) (19)

Francesco Gabriele Rossi – Carly's Boyfriend (Franki) (19)

Tasha Natalie Martin – Gibby's Girlfriend (19)

Spencer Nicholas Shay (26)

Emily Sarah Matthews – Spencer's Fiancé (26)

Juliet Penelope Shay – Carly Spencer's Late Mom (35 When She Died)

Leonard Garret Benson – Freddie's Late Father (40 When He Died)

Marissa Cathryn Benson (49)

Pamela Jane Puckett (52)

Anthony Marcus Porters – Vi, Mel, & Sam's Dad (53)

Steven Randy Shay – Carly & Spencer's Dad (53)

Victorious

Catarina Ariana Valentine (Cat) (18)

Victoria Justine Vega (Tori) (18)

Beck Avan Oliver (18)

Jade Elizabeth West (18)

Robert Matthew Shapiro (Robbie) (18)

Andre` Leon Harris (18)

Thomas James Valentine – Cat's Big Brother (Tommy) (24 When He Died)

Austin & Ally

Miah Jennifer Moon – Hunter & Alex's Adopted Daughter (2)

Adalynn Natasha Dawson - Ally's Late Twin Sister (Addie) (4 when she died)

Didi Michelle Wade – Dez's Little Sister (17)

Chuck Gavin McCoy – Didi's Boyfriend (17)

Austin Monica Moon (18)

Allyson Marie Dawson (Ally) (18)

Kira Mayann Star (18)

Cassidy Meghan Davis (Cass) (18)

Patricia Maria Del La Rosa (Trish) (18)

Sofia Gabrielle Rodriguez – Ally's Good Friend (Sof) (18)

Enrique Javier Garcia – Sof's Boyfriend (18)

Dezmond Mitchel Wade (Dez) (18)

Dallas Andrew Kingston (18)

Robert (Bobby) Wyatt Simmons (18)

Alexandra Selena Moon – Williams – Hunter's Wife (Alex) (23)

Hunter Darren Moon – Austin's Older Brother (23)

Jessie

Jake Tyler Prescott – Jessie's Little Half – Brother (4)

Bailee Madison Connors – Jessie's Daughter (Leah) (7)

Zuri Zenobia Ross (13)

Griffin Christopher Jones (Griff) (13)

Ravi K. Ross (16)

Eileen Danielle Miller (Eli) (16)

Lucas Filbert Ross (Luke) (17)

Rachel Chelsea Palmer (Rach) (17)

Emma Evangeline Ross (19)

Alexander Zachary McCormick (Xander) (19)

Brandon Saul Rhodes – Jessie's Ex - Boyfriend (24)

Jessica Marie Prescott (Jessie) (24)

Tony Henry Chiccolini (24) – Jessie's fiancé

Justin Ricky Connors – Bailee's Adopted Father (36)

Stephanie Faith Connors – Calvin – Justin's Wife (Steph) (36)

Ships:

iCarly:

Sam/Freddie, Carly/OC, Wendy/Brad, Tasha/Gibby, Melanie/OC, Spencer/OC

Victorious:

Tori/Andre`, Jade/Beck, Cat/Robbie

Austin & Ally:

Ally/Austin, Trish/Dez, Kira/Dallas, Cassidy/OC

Jessie:

Zuri/Griff, Eileen/Ravi, Rachel/Luke, Emma/Xander, Jessie/Tony

A.N. #3: Spencer and Emily live in Seattle, Carly lives in Italy, Tasha and Gibby live in Spain, and Melanie and Danny live in Texas.

Chapter 1: iCarly

Sam's POV

After Carly got into the car to go to the airport, I went to a place where I haven't been in quite a while, the cemetery. I know what you're thinking "why would you be going to the cemetery?" It's a long story but if you really want to hear it.

My mom Pam and my dad Anthony were high school and college sweethearts. When my parents were twenty-six after ten years of dating they got married and six years later my mom got pregnant with me and my sisters. Yeah that's right I said sisters. My mom didn't get pregnant with twins she got pregnant with triplets. My dad after he found out there were going to be three of us he changed badly. He became a drug addict, an alcoholic and he became abusive. On April 17th, 1997, we were born. Me, Mel, and then Violet. My mom had a really good job and would support the three of us while our dad was getting drunk or high. My mom loved us very much and tried to do anything she could to protect us. She started teaching Violet piano, A year later Melanie flute, and a year later me guitar. The summer after we turned six my mom, dad, Violet, Mel, and I were on a camping trip together at Lake Washington when my dad did something that would change all our lives forever. Seven years of cocaine, heroin, marijuana, meth and alcohol turned my dad into a complete psychopath. If you all thought Nora was bad you didn't see my dad that night. He was evil and had only one thought on his mind which was to get rid of us. He tied Mel & I up and put duct tape over our months so we couldn't talk and knocked mom out so she couldn't call the police. He picked Violet up, brought her to the water and stuck her head in face first until she could no longer breathe. Before he could drown Melanie and I one of the other campers called the cops on my dad. He was arrested and I never saw him again. I not only lost one of my sisters that night but one of my best friends too. After that trip, my mom lost her job and we lost our house. Mel got accepted into a boarding school a year later when we were seven. After Mel went to Texas my mom went nuts. She was at the bar every night drinking and having sex. I turned from loved to invisible. I felt so alone and cried myself asleep every night. People started bullying me bad so I learned from my cousin Chaz how to defend myself. That's when the butter sock came into the picture. As for my home life, my mom didn't take care of me anymore so I started shoplifting for food. When I was eight I met Carly and you can all kind of figure the rest out. I never gave up music and entertaining people. Whenever I play guitar and sing it makes me feel like I'm still connected to who my mom was and Violet. I didn't want to let that feeling go. One of the reasons I loved doing iCarly was because I was entertaining people which was something Vi, Mel, and I loved to do as kids. The person who knows about all of this is Freddie. I don't know why I didn't tell my best friend so don't ask. I never planned on telling Freddie but it all just came out one day back when we were dating after an insult fest from his mom. Anyway, I got to Violet's grave and began to talk.

"Hey Vi. I know it's been a while but there is just some things that I need to get off my chest. You know my friend Carly that I met two years after you passed away. Well she left tonight to live in Italy with her air force father. I'm happy for her. I really am but I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's the reason why I'm not dead or in jail right now. And I know I still have Spencer & Freddie which I'm grateful for but Spencer can barely take care of himself and everything is just so confusing with Freddie right now. I was on the phone with him telling him that I needed to tell him something important and he asked if I wanted us to get back together and then changed the subject before either of us could give each other a clear answer. After we broke up a few months ago we said, "I Love You" and then had we had sex. Now it's three months later and I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone not even him. I think I'm pregnant. I was going to tell Carly today but she wanted to leave with her dad and I couldn't dump this kind of news on her and Freddie Oh My Gosh he's going to hate me because he's going off to college soon and I'm hopefully getting into Juilliard. And I still love him. I just don't know what to do. Carly's gone, Spencer is going to freak out, Mrs. Benson's going to freak out, and if Freddie doesn't even want to be with me anymore how would I tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid. I just wish our old mom was back and you and Mel which I can't tell either because she is busy with school. And Mom, mom's not going to care. She's too much of an alcoholic and sex addict to care. I just don't know what to do."

I started crying in the middle of that and continued to cry until I passed out.

Freddie's POV

After Carly left I finished packing up my tech stuff and put them in my room. A lot of my stuff was already packed for NYU after graduation. My mom was working, Gibby went home and Brad went out with Wendy. I heard Spencer sobbing from across the hall and decided that he needed a little time for himself. I decided to cheek on Sam. I cheeked all her favorite food places and she wasn't there and I knew she wouldn't be at home so I decided to cheek the cemetery she was probably talking to her sister. I walked into the cemetery to see Sam sitting in front of a tombstone that read.

Violet Ann Puckett

April 17th, 1997 – July 8th, 2003

Loving Daughter

Loving Sister

Loving Friend

I was going to walk over to her until I heard her begin speaking.

"Hey Vi. I know it's been a while but there is just some things that I need to get off my chest. You know my friend Carly that I met two years after you passed away. Well she left tonight to live in Italy with her air force father. I'm happy for her. I really am but I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's the reason why I'm not dead or in jail right now. And I know I still have Spencer & Freddie which I'm grateful for but Spencer can barely take care of himself and everything is just so confusing with Freddie right now. I was on the phone with him telling him that I needed to tell him something important and he asked if I wanted us to get back together and then changed the subject before either of us could give each other a clear answer. After we broke up a few months ago we said, "I Love You" and then had we had sex. Now it's three months later and I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone not even him. I think I'm pregnant. I was going to tell Carly today but she wanted to leave with her dad and I couldn't dump this kind of news on her and Freddie Oh My Gosh he's going to hate me because he's going off to college soon and I'm hopefully getting into Juilliard. And I still love him. I just don't know what to do. Carly's gone, Spencer is going to freak out, Mrs. Benson's going to freak out, and if Freddie doesn't even want to be with me anymore how would I tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid. I just wish our old mom was back and you and Mel which I can't tell either because she is busy with school. And Mom, mom's not going to care. She's too much of an alcoholic and sex addict to care. I just don't know what to do."

She's pregnant? She thinks I'm going to hate her. I was going to tell everyone about NYU latter but I guess I should tell Sam sooner rather than later. I saw her cry until she fell asleep. I walked over to the tombstone and said this before picking her up.

"Hi Violet. I'm Freddie. I know Sam thinks that I'm going to hate her for becoming pregnant but I don't and we can raise the baby together because I'm going to NYU. So, we'll both be in New York. I love Sam and I promise you that she is not going to go through this alone."

I picked her up and drove her back to my house before gently placing her in my bed.

"Sleep tight Sammie. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow. I love you and I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

I kissed her forehead before grabbing a few extra blankets and pillows and feel asleep on the sofa bed.

The Next Morning

"FREDWARD KRIS BENSON!" My mom screamed waking me up.

"What?"

"What was that she devil doing in your bed!"

"She's not a she devil and she fell asleep in the hallway last night after Carly left so I put her in my bed. What did you do?"

"I woke her up and pushed her out of the house."

"Mom!"

I ran across the hall to find Sam talking to Spencer.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Freddie. Your mom pushing me out of your apartment it's no big deal."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Spencer said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"He said I can stay in Carly's room until I live for New York or Texas if I don't get into Juilliard."

"Oh well that's nice of him."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"You found me asleep in the cemetery so you brought me back to your house. Thank you but you really didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I did. Look Sam I overheard what you said yesterday."

"When I was talking to Violet."

"Yes."

She slapped me in the face as she stood up glaring at me.

"How dare you Freddie. You had no right to do that! That was between me, God, and Violet!"

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Well go ahead and yell at me for ruining your life. That you hate me and you never want to see me..."

I cut her off by cupping her face and kissing her. She was in shock at first but kissed back after a few seconds. My hands moved from her face to her waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders. After a minute, I pulled away.

"Does that look like I hate you?"

"No."

"Sam the reason why I shrugged off the question yesterday on the phone was because I didn't think you liked me anymore. When I heard you tell her that you might be pregnant and that you still love me I was overjoyed because I'm still in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But Freddie this will never work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hopefully moving to New York and you're moving to Boston for MIT."

"No, I'm not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to NYU I turned down MIT when I saw that you were applying to Juilliard."

"Freddie, I don't even know if I'm getting into Juilliard yet."

"You are going to get in and I'm going to be right there when you do. Your audition is on Thursday correct?"

"Yes."

I pulled two tickets out of my pocket and turned back to her.

"Two plane tickets to New York."

"Two?"

"Yeah. I'm coming with you. And did you take any pregnancy tests."

"Two one said negative and the other said positive."

"I was afraid of that so I set up an appointment for you tomorrow at 2:30."

"Freddie, you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes. Of course, I will," She said giving me a kiss.

"Do you have a song ready for the audition?"

"Yeah."

"Hey quick question. Where did you get your guitar?"

"It's my mom's old one."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go pack for Thursday really quick. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

We walked up to Carly's room. She took a duffel bag and put a silky dark purple dress, black leather jacket and boots, and a silky back scarf as her audition outfit, dark blue jeans a green leather jacket, a camo hat with a scull + crossbones on it and a white tank top, a pair of gray sweats and an old KISS T-shirt, a red leather jacket, a penny Tee that says bacon farm, and a jean skirt with gray leggings, bra's & underwear and red & black and green & black converse. Then I drove her to her house where she grabbed a journal and an old tan guitar and put them in a black guitar case. She also stuck her laptop and a lot of Fat Cakes in the bag with her clothes. Then she stuck everything in the truck of my car and we headed back to my apartment to pack. I packed two pairs of jeans and my blue plaid shirt, a penny Tee that says Fries Matter, black sweats, 3 pairs of boxers and white & blue converse. I also stuck my laptop and a digital camera in with my clothes. I stuck my duffel bag in the truck of my car and then we walked to the Groovy Smoothie.

At the Doctors

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah," she said as Dr. Hanna Young {16} walked into the room.

"Okay sorry it took so long it. So, it says here you think you are pregnant. Is that true Ms. Puckett?"

"Yes."

"Okay what we are going to is do a urine test and a blood test just in case. Have you been feeling more emotional lately?"

"Oh yeah."

"Any morning sickness?"

"No."

"Changes in appetite?"

"Somewhat."

"Have you noticed any weight change?"

"A little."

"Are you late?"

"I missed my period last month and I'm a few weeks late this month."

"Okay it definitely sounds like you are pregnant. But just to be sure we will need a blood sample and a urine sample. If you can please hold your arm out."

The doctor took a little blood and then told Sam to go in the bathroom and pee in a little cup. 30 minutes latter Dr. Young called us back in.

"Well Ms. Puckett you are indeed pregnant. You are two months along. Here are some parental vitamins you need to take these every day. We can set up an appointment next month to find out the gender."

"Thank you Dr."

"You're very welcome. Have a great day."

"We are going to be parents. How does it feel?" she asked me.

"Perfect." I said giving her a kiss.

New York City Juilliard

Sam's POV

Right now, I'm standing in front of my dream school. With my guitar case in one hand and Freddie's hand in the other.

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ms. Puckett," One of the directors called.

Before going on stage to audition Freddie cupped my face and gave me a quick kiss wishing me luck.

"You need to sing two songs and do a dance number," Another director said as I walked on the stage.

My hair was extra curled in a high ponytail with two long curls on the side. I was wearing a silky purple gown with a black leather jacket and black leather boots. I had my guitar hanging on my side and an mp3 player on the side with the song for my dance number.

"The songs I'm going to sing I wrote by myself and they are about letting go of the past. They are called Shake It Out & Stronger."

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been BLIND  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down  
Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground  
Some days you wanna scream but you can't make a sound  
But your not alone  
Here comes another day, here comes another fight  
You'd rather give it up then give it one more try  
Cause no one understands the way you feel inside  
But your not alone

Right now it feels like the end of the world  
All your battles are lost  
You've been cheated (mistreated)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer  
Hold on a little bit longer  
Trust me, you'll see  
You'll be so much STRONGER

You'll might have to bend but you're not gone break  
Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face  
You know deep down inside, you've got what takes

Right now it feels like the end of the world  
All your battles are lost  
You've been cheated (mistreated)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer  
Hold on a little bit longer  
Trust me, you'll see

You'll be so much STRONGER [x2]

"Now for my dance number I will use the song Just Dance by Miley Cyrus."

I came up with this number by combining all the dancing I did in the pageants into one.

The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag  
I dance

I like the bass, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like the boom, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I need guitar, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like that drum when it goes, boom tih-boom tih-boom

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby, dance!

As soon as my album goes number one  
Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with forty diamonds, ha ha ha

"That was very good Ms. Puckett you will hear back from us in about one week."

"Baby you did great."

"Thank you."

A Week Latter

Today I got a package from Juilliard. Being with me when I open the package I texted Carly to video chat me in 10 minutes and walked into Freddie's apartment.

"Baby I got a package from Juilliard."

"Did you get in?"

"I want to tell you and Carly together. I also want a smoothie."

"Come on let's go to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Sweet."

"So, have you told Carly about us getting back together or the baby yet?"

"Nope. We're going tell her when she video chats in seven minutes."

We got to the Groovy Smoothie two minutes before Carly was supposed to video chat. Freddie got me a Strawberry Splat, himself a Blueberry Banana Blitz, and we some cheeseburgers and French fries. After a few minutes Carly requested to video chat.

"Hey Sam. I just got your text a few minutes ago. I'm sorry I don't have very long."

"It's okay. There are some very important things I need to tell you."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you how your audition went."

"I think I did pretty well. I just got a package from Juilliard today."

"Did you get in?"

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you and Freddie at the same time."

"Why Freddie?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you Freddie and I got back together and I'm two months pregnant," I said showing Carly our interlocked hands and my stomach.

"Two months pregnant!"

"I just found out a few days ago."

"Me too," Freddie said.

"Well congratulations guys. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"Its fine we'll keep you posted."

"Cool. So, Juilliard?"

"Right."

I opened the package to first find a letter that says...

 **Dear Samantha Puckett,**

 **We loved your audition and we think you are very talented. We would love to offer you a full scholarship to our intellectual services here at Juilliard. Orientation is on August 7** **th** ** & 8** **th** **or August 27** **th** ** & 28** **th** **from 12-4. Thank you for considering Juilliard and we can't wait to have you as a student this year.**

 **Sincerity,**

 **Administrations of Juilliard**

"I got in! I got in!"

I kissed Freddie and turned back to Carly who gave me a big smile.

"I knew you could do it Sam," Freddie said.

"Congratulations Sam," Carly said.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but I really got to go."

"Okay Carly."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I've got Freddie back, the greatest friends, and just got into my dream school. I didn't think anything could ruin the mood until he came back.

 **A.N. #4: If you are still interested in this story please read & review. And in your review, answer this question to get a shout out in chapter two. Anyway, yeah! Sam got in! Who do you think she is talking about when she says, "he came back" Hmm...? The next chapter will be Austin and Ally, then Victorious before we finally get to Jessie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

 **Victorious, iCarly, Austin & Ally, Jessie, Juilliard, Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine, Stronger by Jennette McCurdy or Just Dance by Miley Cyrus**

 **QOTC: Besides iGo to Japan, which iCarly special is your favorite and why?**

 **MA: It's between iPsycho/iStill Psycho and iQuit iCarly because they all have you on the edge of your seat.**

 **Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
